More to Life
by Aneetra
Summary: Songfic, Slight Ruhana. For once Rukawa is confused with where his life is leading to and wonders if there's something else besides basketball. He sees Hana, and naturally, the answer comes flying to him.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.

**A/N:** Okay, haven't written SD fics for a while so decided to do one. Hope you guys like it. The song's called "More to Life" by Staccie Orico; hope you're all familiar with it. If it sucked tell me, if its good tell me also. Reviews is a good thing. Enjoy thens!

**Title: More to Life**

**Pairing: Slight Ruhana**

Rukawa practiced his usual hoops in the early hours of the mourning. Landing softly as he did another perfect shot, he absently wiped the sweat off his face. It contented him to hear the usual 'swoosh' of the hoop and he really couldn't care less of anything outside of the court boundaries. To him, there was only basketball. That had always been the object of his matters.

Several shots later, he decided that it was enough practice for the time being and prepared to head home. His way home had always been empty in such an hour; thus, he rode his bike in silence. The sun slowly ascended past the horizon painting a rather beautiful landscape, but Rukawa was oblivious to it all.

**I got it all but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go?**

Life to Rukawa could almost be described as a ritual. There were no gaps that could escape from his daily schedule and everyday remained the same. Sleep, basketball, sleep, basketball, and more basketball –that was all that it ever consisted of.

He wasn't one for change, and he would easily admit to that. He had been a sportsman for as long as he could remember and if he were to lose that, he wouldn't know what to do. Life without basketball meant life without a soul –there was no point living.

Yet he also knew perfectly well that if he were to continue existing as such, his existence would be so terribly mundane. He didn't know where this sudden thought came from, but he found that he couldn't shrug it off so easily. With music flaring in his ears and him riding his precious bike, Rukawa could only wonder when that thought would eventually leave him.

**There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing down every temporary high  
To satisfy me**

His teacher was boring and he found himself falling asleep as per usual. The bell for lunch rang and again, he found himself moving automatically to the rooftop for his nap. Things had always been like this, and he wasn't one to question its meaninglessness. Yet, something nudged at him and he was surprised to find his eyes flashing open to look upon expanse white flooring.

He... couldn't sleep.

**'Cause the more that I  
Trippin up, thinking there must be more to life  
Well there's life but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more**

He brought his body to sit up, his palms resting behind as he leaned slightly back. The sky was a perfect blue, the wind was a perfect breeze, yet, something was peculiarly wrong. He couldn't quite understand.

He had never complained about his life before, nor had he ever questioned it. It was dull, yes; but it had its shining moments. Like when he won the MVP when he was still a rookie, or the defeat of the no. 1 team: Sannoh. He had never really complained before.

**I want something more**

But was life supposed to be like this? He wasn't one to compare his life to insignificant others, but at that moment, he wondered if other's lives were more enjoyable than this. What did they normally do at times like these? As far as he knew, he had no friends and he wasn't particularly fond of being friendly to strangers. But then of course, he always had his teammates. However, he knew they weren't the same.

Suddenly, his mind wondered when was the last time he had a good heart-felt laugh. Sadly, he couldn't remember.

**I got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment, I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
**

The last two periods went by quickly and soon practice was starting. He proceeded mechanically towards the gym and that feeling he had whilst at the rooftop came back haunting him. He was deeply perturbed.

What is this... need?

A loud redhead's voice attacked his senses as he opened the door. His gaze immediately landed on the person in the centre of the court; bragging extensively of a shot he had just made. Rukawas wanted to throw something at the boy for his annoyance, but something stopped him from doing so. He hadn't noticed it, but somehow, the thoughts earlier were cleared off, if not for that moment.

So that boy had some use after all.

**I'm wanting more**

He went to collect a ball to shoot some hoops. He ignored the redhead, even as the boy yelled at him for some crime he hadn't committed. The other's steps came nearer though, and he felt himself being spun around.

"Don't ignore a tensai!"

"Do'aho," he replied.

"Teme!"

**I'm always waiting on something  
Other than this**

He was involved in the usual fight again, but he didn't mind. That boy had somehow gotten into his life schedule, and a day without this sort of behaviour would seem wrong.

However, the manageress stopped them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Ayako-san! It was his fault!"

Somewhere in between, Rukawa tuned out. He concentrated on the empty space between the two arguing. Strangely yet, he found the same longing that provided only more questionings for him. Why was he suddenly contemplating on his life? Why did he feel a sudden need for change?

He made out a vague yell before he was pushed against the ground. It was, "Watch out" he suddenly remembered and slowly opened his eyes. There was a body next to him, holding him tightly and when he looked past it, he saw one of the gym's weights from the top level continued rolling to the other corner.

"Sorry, Rukawa-kun," he heard a voice, but he didn't pay attention.

**Why am I feeling like there's something I missed?**

He felt warmness in his body, something that was quite unfamiliar to him. Where did it come from?

The boy lifted himself up and stared down, his eyes wide.

"What the hell? Couldn't you hear him? That was one lame way to test out the tensai's reflexes, I tell you!"

Rukawa looked up at the face, himself still lying down. His blood rushed to his face in an instant. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

**Something I missed...**

It was vague, but he could slightly make it out. His heart was suddenly beating quickly as he stared at the boy in front of him.

Without knowing, he had let the boy in on his un-gapped schedule. The other didn't know, and neither did him till now. He was being affected and he realized that life for him wasn't just sleep and basketball anymore.

That boy was in there too.

**More to life...**

Perhaps he could find an answer. Or perhaps he already had. There were things that should've told him long ago that his life wasn't a mere existence anymore. It wasn't as mundane or as boring as black and white. There could be colours too if he tried hard enough.

He finally understood.

There should always be something more.

**FIN**


End file.
